


Black and White

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for evil-muffins. The prompt was Komamiki, circus, and a secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

When she is five years old, Mikan Tsumiki meets her mother for the first time.

 

Her father left her a letter, but she doesn’t really understand most of it. It talks a lot about how he’s sorry that he left and that he wants her to be a doctor too, but he leaves all the time for the hospital to help people.

 

She’s not sure why he never came back this time.

 

Her mother is strange. She has pink hair in two pigtails and wears bear-shaped hairclips and laughs when reading her father’s letter, before ripping it to pieces.

 

“Uuppupuuu…. well, he’s finally out of the way, too bad I’m stuck with his worthless child….” her mother rambles. Mikan doesn’t really understand much of that part either, but she feels like she’s done something wrong.

 

“I-” she begins, before the letter on her mother’s desk somehow puts itself together. Her mother gasps, before smiling and introducing herself as Junko Enoshima.

 

* * *

She meets a man named Jin Kirigiri the next day.

 

* * *

 

Three months later, Jin Kirigiri meets a boy with white hair. Surprisingly, the boy passes all of his tests.

 

He’s about to ask about the child’s family, but the child had mentioned that he didn’t have a name, so that wouldn’t be a problem and they’d forgotten about Kyouko….

 

The adoption services have no idea who he is, and he’s granted legal custody of the child.

 

* * *

 

Eight years later, Nagito Komaeda plans a circus. Surprisingly, the only person he hires to help him is a psychiatrist named Makoto Naegi.

 

Miles of plans fill thousands of notebooks, but he can’t do it alone. Besides, he need to lure out his opponent and defeat them.

 

So he puts up a series of flyers and waits.

 

* * *

Two years later, Junko Enoshima dies. She leaves behind her daughter, Mikan Tsumiki.

 

For the first time in ten years, Mikan is happy. Her mother isn’t constantly testing her abilities, or using her as a medium.

 

The only dead person she wants to speak to is her father.

 

She reads constantly, attempts to teach herself medicine, and sets all of the letters from her mother’s fans on fire.

 

She’s about to apply for medical school, but someone gives her the wrong flyer.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, Nagito Komaeda hires Mikan Tsumiki.

 

He had no idea that his opponent was going to medical school. He had no idea that she was Junko Enoshima’s daughter.

 

He didn’t expect for her to be so beautiful…. but that’s not important.

 

What’s important is that she’s made her move. Now it’s his turn.

 

* * *

 

The circus opens the next day, featuring Mikan Tsumiki and hundreds of tents.

 

* * *

Five months later, Nagito Komaeda finds a new tent.

 

His opponent must’ve made her move, for it’s sitting right by the front gate. He walks through the door…. and is greeted by a house of mirrors.

 

Yet thousands of other people show up in the mirrors, yet he’s the only other person standing in the house. They distort and morph into others, and he swears he can see a woman with white hair morph into an umbrella.

 

It’s…. amazing.

 

But it’s his move now.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Makoto Naegi visits a cemetery.

 

* * *

 

 Three weeks later, Mikan Tsumiki finds a tree.

 

She’s not sure where it came from, but something about it intrigues her. The branches are filled with hundreds of thousands of candles, each one remaining lit, even in the wind.

 

It’s called the Tree of Hope. There’s a sign at its base detailing how all candles must be lit with another one on the tree.

 

She grabs a candle and sticks its tip into the nearest one, wondering what she should do next.

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, Nagito Komaeda writes a letter.

 

* * *

 

Ten seconds later, he is told by Jin Kirigiri to stop corresponding with his opponent. Besides, you wouldn’t want to reveal who you are to her, lest she defeat you.

 

It’s best to keep her in the dark about who you are. Even though you love her.

 

* * *

 

Three days later, Mikan Tsumiki receives a letter from Makoto Naegi.

 

She assumes it’s another newspaper article. After all, her mother keeps bringing her them to berate her about how she’s not good enough.

 

But it isn’t.

 

It’s a letter from a man named Makoto Naegi who claims to work at the circus, even though she’s never seen another person here when not performing. She wonders why it’s signed “I am Makoto Naegi”, but doesn’t really pay attention to that bit.

 

He’s the first person who’s positively interacted with her since…. her father.

 

She spends hours writing a return letter, and mails it the second she finishes.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Nagito Komaeda finds another new tent. It’s called the Word Garden.

 

He opens its flap and finds himself inside a garden where everything is made out of paper. He picks a flower, and another one grows back. Love letters and suicide notes and bad poetry form the petals, and the bench is made of newspaper articles and Latin translations.

 

He sits down onto the bench, reading the path made of love confessions, when Makoto Naegi runs into the tent with his letter.

 

Your move.

 

I love you….

 

* * *

 

Three days later, Makoto Naegi is arrested for attempting to murder Jin Kirigiri. However, there’s no evidence at all connecting him or anyone to the crime.

 

Junko Enoshima disappears. This is the first time in two years that Mikan Tsumiki isn’t being followed by her mother. She attempts to leave the circus, only to feel like something’s holding her back when she reaches the gate.

 

She cannot leave the circus. No matter what she does.

 

* * *

 

Nine minutes later, Nagito Komaeda finds Mikan Tsumiki’s body.

 

His first thought is that she’s dead, but after a brief investigation, he discovers that she’s just unconscious. He tries to bring her to the hospital, but he can’t move. No matter what he does.

 

However, he can create one….

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, Mikan Tsumiki wakes up in a hospital room. She has no idea how she got there, for she can’t leave the circus.

 

There’s a man with white hair and a green jacket standing over her, and somehow…. she knows that he’s her opponent. She doesn’t know why she knows that….

 

“Are you awake? Should I do anything for you?” he asks, looking over her.

 

She doesn’t respond. She shouldn’t bother him and he’s probably going to kill her…. just like Mother says he will.

 

He sits down and begins talking about himself. His name is Nagito Komaeda, and he really likes her tents. She likes his tree….. and this shouldn’t be happening.

 

She shouldn’t feel happy when interacting with her opponent…. even though he’s one of the few people who’ve positively interacted with her.

 

“…..and I have to leave now, but here’s something for you.” he says, handing her a note.

  
I am Makoto Naegi.


End file.
